The 'Getting' Series
by Achilles2
Summary: Harry puts Draco into an embarrassing situation. Draco plots revenge.
1. Getting Even

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of them (sad, isn't it ?), but I just want them to have some fun…

Rating: R/NC17-ish

Pairing: HP/DM

GETTING EVEN

By Achilles

Minerva McGonagall walked quietly along the passages surrounding Gryffindor Tower. She liked doing her rounds, knowing her students respected her authority and therefore being able to enjoy a peaceful solitude. Her walks always cleared her mind and made an excellent preparation for a good night's sleep. She was just about to call it a night when she rounded the most remote corner of her territory. In a split second her feet seemed glued to the ground, mouth falling open in shock. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. After pinching her cheek she could only conclude the sight in front of her was as real as she was. And what a sight it was !

There, in a deserted far away corner of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood one Draco Malfoy in all his Slytherin glory. His robes laid in a puddle on the floor and his trousers were tangled around his ankles. A white shirt hung loosely from his shoulders, revealing a shock of pale alabaster skin. The seventh year didn't seem to notice he had attracted an audience and continued to alternate between biting his lip and snaking his tongue out to run it lasciviously over the swollen flesh. One hand was supporting his trembling frame against the wall, the other one frantically fumbling with his taut nipples. He let out several loud guttural moans, clearly riding high on the wave of passion. McGonagall tried not to look down, but her resolve left her and to her own horror she had to admit the boy looked like lust personified. His erection stood proud in the moonlit passage, but before she would loose herself completely and take a closer look, the professor composed herself and decided to put a stop to this show, as exiting as it was. 

It was a shame she didn't watch a little longer, for she would have had the spectacular sight of seeing Draco's cock disappear into thin air.

"Mr. Malfoy! I have never seen such a despicable sight. How dare you soil this serene environment with your perverse actions. Fifty points from Slytherin and I will see you tomorrow evening for a well deserved detention, a time to contemplate about the proper behaviour you appear to have forgotten about. Really, I would have expected more from a prefect, a role model for the younger students." She pursed her lips and to her satisfaction she saw a pink blush spreading over the usually pearly-white cheeks.

"I'll get you for this, Potter." Draco hissed when he bent down to lift up his trousers and pick up his robes.

After the two were gone, stifled choking sounds disrupted the silence. Finally Harry couldn't contain himself any longer and threw off his invisibility cloak. Tears were streaming down his face and he had to steady himself against the wall in order not to fall on his knees. He was sure he would never ever forget what had just happened. The look on McGonagall's face had been priceless and the way Draco had reacted, still in a daze of passion, would be playing inside his head for a very long time. When he suggested to Draco to meet up here, he never expected anyone to go this far in the castle. The passage had looked deserted and the amount of dust made him believe no one ever came here. It was so difficult to find a place like this in such a crowded castle as Hogwarts. They had been unable to see each other for two weeks now and the tension was killing them. Almost literally, because the more sexually frustrated they became, the more they took their anger out on each other during class. Even Snape had raised an eyebrow when Draco had been particularly cruel to Harry. That's when they decided they couldn't wait any longer and made arrangements to meet up here. Harry thought it would be cool to suck Draco off while covered in his invisibility cloak. The vision of Draco on the throes of passion, seemingly self-inflicted was good enough to finish him off as well and he had been working up to a blinding climax when their play had been interrupted. He wondered how Draco would get back at him for this, because Harry knew very well the blond Slytherin wouldn't let this humiliation pass that easily. His cock jumped in anticipation.

Two days later in Potions, Snape teamed them up. Shooting a death glare in their direction, the tall professor warned them not to blotch their potion by starting a fight. But he needn't have worried. A fight was the last thing on Draco's mind. He got the idea when Snape put them together recalling a confession made by a flustered and slightly drunk Harry, who told him he had fantasized about the sarcastic professor talking him into orgasm with that velvet baritone of his. Draco had to admit his Head of House had a powerful sexual instrument at his disposal and he had often wondered if Harry would indeed one day come in his pants only from listening to the voice of the most loathed professor of all times, something the young Gryffindor had admitted being close to on several occasions. Draco decided to help fate a little.

While Snape summed up the ingredients and explained how to make the potion, Draco knew it was now or never. Soon Snape would start his tirade of bringing down the Gryffindors, something that got the best out of that miraculous voice. Pretending to be stirring the cauldron with his left hand he let his right slip under the table, working it's way under Harry's robes.

The Gryffindor jumped up in his chair and eyed his lover suspiciously.

"You bastard." He spat under his breath, trying to press his legs closer together so the sneaky Slytherin couldn't tempt him any longer.

But Draco's fingers moved with a determination that wasn't about to let anything come between them and their goal. When Harry felt the first caress on his bare flesh he nearly cried out. His face was flustered and he was already rock hard. He desperately tried to keep up appearances, but the way Draco was working him he knew it was only a matter of time.

Then Snape moved over to their cauldron and started to insult Harry's qualities as a potions brewer. Harry let out a little moan as he got even harder. He threw one last pleading look at Draco, but seeing the feral grin on that aristocratic face said enough. He tried to clear his mind of all thoughts, hoping against hope his erection would go away. With Draco's continuous stimulation and Snape acting more acidly than ever, Harry's resolve crumbled and he felt his orgasm approaching. He squirmed in his chair, aware of several students in his immediate surrounding turning to look at him. His cheeks were burning now and it had nothing to do with the way Snape was having a go at him, or at least not the way the other students thought.

At last Draco moved his thumb across the head of Harry's cock and grasped it more firmly, tugging harder and harder until it seemed as if he was going to tear the climax out of Harry. Not being able to concentrate on whatever was going on around him, his mind swimming with desire and all sorts of lustful fantasies, Harry felt the tension building inside his balls, a familiar warmth spreading through him and before he could stop himself he threw his head back, let out a loud cry and emptied himself in his pants. He bucked up his hips, calling out "Yes! Yes! Oh, God so good!" riding out his orgasm until the last drop was wrenched from him by Draco's skilled fingers.

When he regained consciousness he noticed he was slumped back in his chair, his neck hurting from the unusual strain of being thrown back in such a cramped manner. All of his fellow students except one were staring at him in shock. He slowly turned his head, reluctant to meet Snape's eyes, but he knew it was unavoidable. 

"Potter. Malfoy. My office. Tonight. Eight 'o clock sharp." 

He turned on his heels, but not before Harry had seen the spark of interest in those black eyes. Draco nudged his arm.

"Did you see that ?" 

When Harry nodded the blond Slytherin continued. "Do I bring the lube or will you ?"

At first Harry was shocked, but then he grinned widely. "No, I think he'll have some of his own."

It looked as if the boys had found a place to meet up and shag each other senseless after all.

THE END


	2. Getting Off

Disclaimer: still don't own them and probably never will, but I'll always give them a good time !  
  
Rating: R going on NC17 Pairing: HP/DM, hint of SS Summary: PWP, sequel to Getting Even  
  
GETTING OFF By Achilles  
  
The same evening at eight, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy found themselves standing in front of the Potions Master's office. They had just enough time to replace their identical grins by a scowl before said Professor opened the door.  
  
"Don't just stand there and come in."  
  
He gestured them to follow him into the room and headed towards a door at the back of the office. Harry's stomach was fluttering with excitement and judging by the pink flush on Malfoy's cheeks, he too was looking forward to tonight. He wondered whether Snape was escorting them to his private chambers. Harry's cock jumped at that thought. They were now in a dimly lit corridor and he noticed it was leading them deeper down the dungeons. At last another door appeared and when Snape softly murmured a password, the anticipation nearly killed him.  
  
Draco followed quietly, curious to see how Snape would handle the situation. If he read the signals right, then Potter was already hard by now. It amused him to no end that the Gryffindor Golden Boy got turned on by the Head of Slytherin's voice. What a joke ! Too bad he couldn't share it with anyone, but he was more than content to see the results with his own eyes and even get some pleasure out of it himself. He wondered where Snape was taking them, but when the door in front of them swung open he recognised the place immediately and his heart sank.  
  
They were in Snape's private laboratory.  
  
It took a while for Harry's lustfogged mind to register that they were not in a bedroom. He managed a glance at Malfoy and seeing the baffled look on his face, Harry concluded the night wasn't turning out the way they expected. It was as if someone threw a bucket of ice water over him and he had to blink a few times to believe he was indeed standing in front of a large wooden table covered in all kinds of partially filled vials, remainders of potion ingredients and a large, spectacularly dirty cauldron.  
  
"You will clean up this room without tearing each other's hair out. If I hear but the slightest hint of an argument I'll have you both come back here next week. Understood ?"  
  
The boys nodded silently. Their minds were still processing the fact that they were about to serve a real detention instead of the lewd orgy they had expected.  
  
When Snape left they just stood there for a while, rooted to the spot. Neither of them spoke, maybe thinking they were having a bad dream. Then Draco looked around, tilted his head to one side as if he was thinking and slowly a malicious grin spread over his face.  
  
"Brilliant !" He clapped his hands, eyes sparkling.  
  
"What do you mean 'brilliant' ? If you hadn't noticed, we're stuck in this dump all night, cleaning !" Harry called out, looking moody.  
  
"Oh Potter, at least MY blood is still feeding my brain. If you could manage not to be controlled by that magnificent cock of yours for a few seconds, then you might understand what I just figured out."  
  
Harry tried not to look insulted. He knew that if he started to argue with Draco now he might get stubborn and decide not to tell what he knew. And he knew something, that was sure.  
  
"Well. For one, let me tell you we are now in dear Sevvie's private lab. But I gather you guessed that much. Right ?" Seeing Harry's nod he continued. "Lets take it one step further. A private lab means it must be close to his private chambers. I bet he doesn't want to be far from his precious potions when he starts experimenting. Hell, I think I wouldn't want to be far once he starts experimenting either." Draco grinned broadly.  
  
"Oh Malfoy, do get on with it." Harry urged, hoping this was going in the direction he hoped it was.  
  
"See that mirror over there ?" Draco pointed at a large ornamental mirror on the wall without bookcases or cupboards. It was almost as long as the table standing in front of it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"His private quarters are on the other side of that wall." Draco said, winking meaningfully.  
  
"Wait, you mean he can see us through that mirror ?" Harry whispered, standing close to Draco now.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"I don't understand. What's so interesting about us cleaning his workroom ? Why would he want to watch that ?"  
  
"Really Potter, you're so thick sometimes." Draco stated and picked up his wand. He gave it a few swish and flicks and the vials flew to the cupboards.  
  
"Give me hand will you." He ordered a dumbstruck Harry.  
  
"But ."  
  
"Oh honestly ! I know you get all fuzzy-wuzzy when you hear him speak, but don't you listen to the words ? He didn't say we couldn't use magic, did he ?"  
  
Harry jumped up at once and started to help energetically. He finally knew what Malfoy was hinting at. He would have understood sooner if the Slytherin hadn't felt the need to drag it all out so much. They had lost valuable time !  
  
The room was clean in no time and Harry looked satisfied at the work they had done. Draco walked over to the table and removed the heavy looking cauldron.  
  
"Doesn't that have to stay where it is ?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope, I have plans for that table." Draco smiled and let his eyes scan Harry's lean form. Harry felt himself go red, increasing when the other boy moved close.  
  
"Lets give him a little show, shall we ?" He whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
Harry's knees almost gave way and he was glad Draco had slipped his arms around him to hold him tight and catch his mouth. The idea that Severus Snape could be watching them at that very same moment added to the excitement and Harry found himself brushing his rock hard erection against a similar bulge in Draco's pants.  
  
Draco moved them both towards the table and Harry was happy to lean against it for balance. Especially when Draco tore his robes from him and set to work on his exposed flesh. He relished in the sensation of the hot attacks on the sensitive skin of his throat for a while, but soon Harry wanted Draco to be naked as well. They stripped each other expertly and when they were naked as on the day they were born, Draco pushed Harry backwards onto the table, spread his legs and leaned in between them so he had good access to Harry's chest.  
  
Harry loved the feeling of the hard wood on his bare back, the wet tongue lavishing his nipples and the strong thighs between his legs. He played with Draco's long blond hair and let out moans of pleasure as the Slytherin moved his attentions downwards. When he felt his erection being engulfed by the hot mouth, Harry leaned on his elbows and bucked up, gasping. Draco released him and came back up for a kiss.  
  
"Like that, do you ? I bet he likes it too." He said, making Harry shudder.  
  
They kissed passionately, panting as the need for air became too urgent.  
  
"God this is so erotic." Harry moaned. The combination of Draco's touches with the knowledge that Snape was watching them took him to the edge real fast and he tried to rub himself against Draco's thigh.  
  
"Uh-uh." Draco pulled back and climbed on top of the table beside Harry. "Now, lets see, how shall we do this. hah, I know." he said and turned Harry 90 degrees to make him face the mirror. He himself sat behind Harry and started nibbling his ear while his hand searched his way down towards the leaking cock. Stroking him softly he whispered in his ear: "Do you think he's enjoying the show ? Maybe he'd like to participate ? Maybe he's doing this to himself right now ?"  
  
When Harry moaned Draco continued. "Would you like him to do this to you, Potter ? Would you like his hand touching you ?"  
  
Another moan, louder now. "Or do you want him to bury his thick cock in that tight ass of yours ?" Draco stroked harder as Harry bucked and squirmed, making all kinds of guttural noises.  
  
Then Draco turned him to his original position, parallel with the mirror, and mounted him. The feeling of skin on skin made Harry cry out and Draco closed his eyes in bliss. They started rocking their bodies against each other, erections lined up to brush with each thrust. It started out at a slow pace, but soon enough passion got the upper-hand and by the time Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist both boys were moaning and groaning. Harry thrashed his head from one side to the other, his back being scraped over the wood by Draco's forceful thrusts, but it couldn't be hard enough for him. He thrust back with all of his might and it was only because of the strong hold his legs had on Draco that he didn't throw the Slytherin off. They were both rushing towards completion and Harry's last semi-coherent thought was that at least they got off tonight. By the time the boys screamed their release, the table had moved several inches away from it's original position, but neither cared.  
  
They had barely recovered from the experience and put on their clothes when the door opened and Snape came in, overlooking the room.  
  
"Well, it seems you boys did a satisfactory job in here. I'll make sure to make use of your services again." He said silkily before ushering them out.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: of course there will be another sequel, but don't expect Snape to participate in the action while they're still at school. However, the next part might be when they have left Hogwarts, I'm not sure yet. 


End file.
